The Great Unknown
by Iamawriter1
Summary: Curt wants Arthur to sing to him on his birthday and discovers Arthur has more talents than he lets on...(AU fic. Curt/Arthur. Slash warning but this IS Velvet Goldmine so..DUH)))
1. Insatiable

IMPORTANT NOTES: This is an AU fic. That night on the rooftop, Curt asked Arthur to stay with him and they have been a couple ever since. Arthur is still a journalist though, and he lives with Curt in their loft in Greenwich village. Curt has continued to make music and still often makes number one in the charts. Also, I used Savage Gardens lyrics, but in this fic Curt has written them. The song itself is more like a rock piece than pop though (because seriously, do you think CURT WILD could write a love ballad that didn't consist a guitar solo and a heavy beat?...nah didn't think so).  
  
Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"Yes Curt?"  
  
"Why have I never heard you sing? I mean, Jesus we have been together for what, ten years? And I haven't even heard you hum."  
  
"I don't know...I just...don't sing thats all. Listening to music is enough for me."  
  
"Sing for me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aww, come on, you can pretend I'm not here. It's my birthday and I'm all depressed...please?"  
  
"You are not depressed."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know *you*."  
  
"Good point. Quit steering off the subject will you?"  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"SINGING GODAMMIT!"  
  
"Well, if your going to shout...OW! BASTARD! What was that for?"  
  
"For being a smart-ass."  
  
"I'm defiantly not going to sing now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Pleeeeaaaaase?"  
  
"Will you quit annoying me if I do?"  
  
"Scouts honour." "You were never in the scouts.."  
  
"Arthur, I'm warning you..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm bloody terrified."  
  
"So, come on then."  
  
"What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"I don't know...what do you want to sing?"  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked now would I?"  
  
"For a reporter you can act really fucking stupid."  
  
"Says the bloke who thinks Farrah Fawcett is really a man."  
  
"Oh you had to go and bring *that* up."  
  
"I have to get to have a shower in a minute or I'll be late for work."  
  
"Don't you dare! You're not leaving this house until you sing me something!"  
  
"If you can think of something to sing in the next ten seconds I will."  
  
".........."  
  
"Five, four, three, two.."  
  
"I got it! Sing Rooftop to me."  
  
"Aww, no fair Curt! You know that song makes me go red!"  
  
"And that is why I love it."  
  
"I can't believe you actually wrote a song about our *sex life*."  
  
"Well it was a hit wasn't it?"  
  
"That is not the point."  
  
"You promised, now sing."  
  
"Can't I just sing Happy Birthday?"  
  
"Nope. Sing Rooftop. Now."  
  
"Pillock."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"SING!!!"  
  
"FINE!!! ............"  
  
"Preferably start before I'm 50."  
  
"Not too long 'till then eh?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"Alright alright. But don't laugh, I know I'm bad without your teasing:  
  
When moonlight crawls along the street  
  
Chasing away the summer heat  
  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
  
The world revolves I let it go  
  
We build our church above this street  
  
We practice love between these sheets  
  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
  
And all I have to do is hold you  
  
There's a racing in my heart  
  
I am barely touching you  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
  
I fall asleep inside of you  
  
There are no words  
  
There's only truth  
  
Breathe in Breathe out  
  
There is no sound  
  
We move together up and down  
  
We levitate our bodies soar  
  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
  
And nobody knows you like I do  
  
The world doesn't understand  
  
But I grow stronger in your hands  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
  
I feel like a better man  
  
Just being in the same room  
  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
  
Too much to say  
  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable..."  
  
".............."  
  
"Christ, I wasn't that bad was I?"  
  
"............."  
  
"Curt?"  
  
"ARHUR STUART YOU STUPID FUCK!!!"  
  
"What?!?!? What did I....oomph...as much as I love your sudden desire to smother me, I think my ribs are breaking...Curt!"  
  
"Sorry...I just...you IDIOT! You can sing like *that* and you don't even tell me??"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jesus, you can be so clueless. Arthur, man, you can sing...I mean you can *really* sing. That was so beautiful..."  
  
"It wasn't that good.."  
  
"Yes it was! I'm serious, that was just so beautiful. Your voice is so...different. Sharp and clear but rough and gravely at the same time..."  
  
"Curt you are making me embarrassed."  
  
"Well deal with it because you are going to be making an album with me."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes you are. Sorry babe but there is no way I am going to let you get away with not using that voice of yours."  
  
"Curt, I don't think I am that good. I mean, you love me, you are kind of biased"  
  
"Arthur, please, trust me on this, you are an amazing singer."  
  
"I.."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"That is not fair, you know I can't resist your puppy face!"  
  
"If you don't trust me...then I suppose I understand...."  
  
"Oh FINE! But only for you."  
  
"Great! I'll call Mary and we can start recording as soon as we want."  
  
"How did I let you talk me into this?"  
  
"Because you love me"  
  
"That I do...mmmm...God Curt.."  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Well too bad because you have to get a shower or you'll be late for work."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Pillock."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too...meet you after work?"  
  
"OK, shall I come by the office?"  
  
"Yeah, but this time, don't pinch Michel's behind OK? You are really disturbing my *straight* Co-workers."  
  
"Can't make any promises, that kid has a nice ass" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The awards show

"Arthur, for fucks sake man! Come out already!" Curt called into the bathroom, glancing nervously at the black clock on the wall.  
  
"Curt, please...just go without me!" Arthur called back, his voice muffled through the beautiful carved door. Personally, Curt didn't see the point in having a hand-carved door leading to the place where you shit.  
  
"Why? C'mon, you'll look great!"  
  
"I look like a...like...I look awful Curt!" Arthur called back, grimacing in distaste at his reflection.  
  
"Just let me see and if it's really bad I swear I'll tell you, just come out of the bathroom already! We have to get going in like....ten minutes!" Curt shouted, rapidly losing his temper. Silence prevailed and Curt sighed deeply, counting to ten and wishing he could get his hands on Arthur's brother for making the gorgeous man believe he was so ugly. What was with brothers anyway? Is there some unspoken law which states all older brothers must be assholes? "Arthur...please lover, just come out," Curt begged once he had calmed...well, at least, he wasn't quite feeling homicidal anymore.  
  
"Alright..." Came the weary reply. Curt stepped back and his eyes widened when Arthur stepped out of the bathroom, tugging nervously at the hem of his black shirt, "How do I look?" He asked, half sarcastically, half worried at Curt's expression...did he really look *that* terrible? "I told you I looked horrible, just go without me, I can miss the awa.." Arthur's words were stifled when Curt launched himself at him and his mouth was suddenly under attack. When the savage kiss was over, both men had to take a few seconds to correct their breathing before either one could speak. "What was that for?" Arthur asked, amused.  
  
"I just had to kiss you," Curt replied simply, eyes roaming the younger man's body appreciatively.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you look so fuckin' hot. How could you think you arn't?" Curt replied, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Because I look like an idiot," Arthur replied shortly, gesturing to his outfit.  
  
"Shut. Up. You do *not* look like an idiot. Look at yourself!" Curt cried, tugging the man in front of the floor-length gilded mirror on the wall. "What do you see?" He asked, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder and watching their reflection.  
  
"Curt this is stu.."  
  
"What. Do. You. See?" Curt repeated, unwilling to let go until he got a satisfactory answer. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed indulgently before observing his reflection critically.  
  
"I see a couple of woofters," He replied, grinning when Curt growled.  
  
"Quit stalling," He said impatiently, using the rough edge to his voice that had started the rumor that the man had lived with wolves. Arthur sighed again in defeat, knowing that in a battle of wills, Curt was more stubborn that a mule.  
  
"I see me. Boring, amazingly lucky me," Arthur replied, turning away. Curt roughly pushed him back to look in the mirror and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.  
  
"I'll tell you what I see. I see an intelligent, caring, gorgeous man who has the patience of a saint and who's talented in journalism, photography, singing *and* lyric writing. I see the man who changed my life without even knowing it. The man who made me realize life could be worth living again," Curt said quietly, startling Arthur with how open he was being. Curt was loving and affectionate, but never open about his feelings. Arthur blinked away the tears pricking his eyes and kissed the other man hard...and then they were just holding each other for dear, like lost children.  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
Curt groaned and rolled his eyes before taking Arthur by the hand and leading him to the limo outside. "Great timing Jim," He muttered to the limo driver, narrowing his eyes when both Jim and Arthur laughed. "Traitor," He said, poking Arthur in the ribs accusingly as the car began making it's journey to the American music awards.  
  
"Oh please darling, that is so passe," Arthur replied, imitating Mandy's 'English' accent so well Curt couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. They talked and laughed as Jim told them stories about all the various mischief his grandson Liam got into, and Arthur almost forgot the anxiety of appearing officially with Curt for the first time...ever. Curt had always urged him to join him when going to awards and functions, but had accepted the fact that Arthur just wasn't comfortable under the whirr, flashes and clicks of the cameras and that he was far more at ease on the other side of the lenses, asking the questions rather than answering them.  
  
Now though, since they had made the album 'The Great Unknown' (which had gone platinum within the week), it wasn't an option to merely stay home and watch the awards on television, laughing when Curt would say something entirely innapropriate in his acceptance speech...no, now, not only would he be going to the awards and perhaps accepting a few, he was actually going to be performing with Curt live on stage.  
  
As the limo slowed down and came to a stop, Curt squeased Arthur's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Might even pick up a couple awards," He said, kissing the other man gently, thanking Jim and opening the limo door. When he stepped outside, he was no longer Arthur's Curt.  
  
He was Curt *Fucking* Wilde. The superstar who never burned out and had no shame. He grinned rakishly for the camera's and poked out his pierced tongue, baiting them on and subtly drawing the attention away from Arthur so he wouldn't be quite as over-whelmed when he stepped out of the limo. However, there was nothing he could do to stop the fans screaming his and Arthur's names.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S ARTHUR!" Someone shrieked as the man hesitantly put a foot out the vehicle. Curt turned toward him,  
  
"Come on, we just have to walk down the carpet and then we'll be fine," He said, holding out a hand. Arthur swallowed and set his face in the emotionless blank that he had grown so used to assuming when Nigel and his mates used to push him around a little. He didn't even blink when he stepped out, facing the crowds of screaming fans and the papperazi, looking around cooly and thanking everything holy Pearl and Ray had shown him how to apply enough makeup on his cheeks so that a blush couldn't be distinguished.  
  
"Let's get this over with," He said quietly, standing tall and setting his shoulders. Curt gave him a wolvish grin, flashed the birdie at a nearby reporter who was making a rather crude comment and walked side by side with Arthur down the infamous red-carpet. Brian had lived for all this shit, but it all was a bit...claustrophobic to Curt. He'd grown so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore, but he certainly didn't look forward to the frenzied crowds or the barrages of questions.  
  
Arthur hummed under his breath, trying to distract himself from the flashes of hundreds of cameras...and Dear Lord here was the part with all the fans.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! IT'S ARTHUR STUART AND CURT WILD!!" Someone screamed, causing the group to surge forwards, holding out pens and record covers to sign. Arthur's heart raced and he seriously considered just running back to the limo...until he noticed a rather shy, embarrassed looking boy near the front, smiling broadly but seeming awkward despite the boys around him who were obviously his friends. It was exactly how he had been at that age...just ten years ago.  
  
It was only then that he relaxed slightly...these weren't 'fans'. They were just kids who loved the music, the freedom and the atmosphere...just like he had been. He smiled at Curt and rolled his eyes when he saw Curt happily signing some young girl's chest.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
"Oh my God, Arthur you are like the best!" A girl squealed as he signed some sort of notebook.  
  
"Thanks luv," He replied, shocking himself at how relaxed and...rock-star- ish he sounded. When he finally reached the boy whom he'd spotted earlier, he immediately walked to him to sign the album cover the boy was holding.  
  
"A...Arthur Stuart!" The boy cried, making Arthur nearly laugh in amazement as he paused over writing his name.  
  
"Where abouts are you from?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little.  
  
"A little place just outside of Manchester," The boy said, looking dazed.  
  
"Really!? Me too!" Arthur replied, letting his accent slip through a little heavier than before.  
  
"Arthur, man, let's go!" Curt called, gesturing to him. Arthur nodded,  
  
"What's your name?" He asked,  
  
"David," The boy replied.  
  
/Reach for the star's Daivid. They aren't as far away as they seem. Make a wish kid---Arthur Stuart/  
  
He wrote before winking at the kid and walking to Curt. Maybe award shows weren't quite as bad as he thought they'd be. 


	3. Cursed

As Arthur began to apply his makeup as he sat on the small stool before the mirror of the dressing room, he looked down at himself and wondered whether he had over done it a little. Skin tight plum coloured shirt, black leather trousers and pointed black boots...no matter what Curt said, he still felt like an idiot.  
  
"You OK?" Curt asked, leaning over Arthur's shoulder and staring into the mirror as he carefully applied his eyeliner. Arthur sighed and forced himself to smile,  
  
"Little nervous." He admitted. Due to his slight uneasiness (terror), his accent distorted the words so they ended up as 'li-el nurvuss'. Curt snorted and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Relax man.Think of it this way. It's just you, me, the band, an audience of a thousand people and live coverage to all over the world." He teased, turning away to find his black lipstick. Arthur scowled.  
  
"Ha bloody ha. Glad you find my terror amusing." He said flatly, standing and pacing the length of the room. Curt frowned and looked up,  
  
"What's with you? We've done live shows before."  
  
"Yeah, but not with live coverage all over the fucking WORLD!" Arthur half shouted. Curt sighed patiently and walked calmly over to his lover, wrapping his arm's around Arthur's waist and forcing him to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You are great. We are great...and if you mess up, I'll distract them by whipping out my stuff on stage and shocking the world into submission with my massive..."  
  
"Ego?" Arthur supplied, laughing. Curt pretended to look annoyed and stalked back to the dresser like an irritated cat. Arthur reached towards him before stumbling slightly and gripping his head.  
  
"Arthur!" Curt leapt to his side and Arthur felt himself being steered to a chair. "Don't over exert yourself remember? Jesus, this was such a bad fucking idea. We should go home...you're not well! Dr. Ainsthrop told you to get some rest and being the prick I am I just..."  
  
"Curt, luv....shut up and get me a bruffen would you? I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy s'all." Arthur said, smiling despite the throbbing in his head. Curt chuckled despite himself and handed Arthur one of the pink pills, stroking his hair as he swallowed it.There was a knock at the door and a skinny, rather weedy pale man with blond deadlocks poked his head in,  
  
"Guys, you're on in like, 6 minutes. Let's get going." He said, snapping his fingers and looking at his watch like a nervous stock broker. It was incessantly annoying.  
  
Arthur nodded, giving a pleading look at Curt who looked close to thumping the guy one over the head. Curt gritted his teeth, gave the guy a two fingered salute and kissed Arthur deeply before pushing past the prat at the door and heading towards the area where he and the band were supposed to be. Arthur tried to concentrate on what the skinny guy was telling him, but it was difficult to do so when he his stomach was churning as fast as it was right then. "So, you remember all the cues we practiced in the rehearsals?"  
  
"Yeah..sure." Arthur replied, wiping his sweaty palms on his sides.  
  
"Good. Let's get gone. Chop chop!" The guy squeaked, walking quickly. Arthur followed, lagging behind a little until they came to the platform where he was to stand. He could hear the cheers and roars outside and swallowed.  
  
Why did they have to be the opening act?  
  
Someone handed him a microphone and he took it, closing his eyes for a moment when he heard the screams get louder as the lights grew dimmer.  
  
Arthur rolled his neck muscles and took a deep breath as the platform began to rise into the white smoke above. The audience went wild as his head began to emerge from the mist and he half debated if he just go find a corner to hide in...Too late. He was on stage and the opening sounds had began playing.  
  
For some reason, the moment when the song had been written flashed through his mind like a silent movie.  
  
///"Curt?" Arthur shrugged off his coat and threw his keys in the general direction of the table. Such abandon condraticted his almost obsessive tidy streak and was a sure sign that he had had a Very Bad Day. "Curt?" He repeated, puzzled. He'd seen Curt's car out in the garage, so he knew he must be home...so why wasn't Curt answering? "Curt are you here?" He called, moving towards the music studio at the back. He entered quietly, a faint smile haunting his lips when he saw Curt's back hunched over something at his writing desk in the corner. "Hey." He said, walking towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" Curt growled, not looking up. Arthur paused, frowning. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had a bad day.  
  
"Just got off the phone from Dr. Ainsthrop." He said wearily, flopping onto the couch behind him.  
  
Curt laughed. He actually laughed.  
  
"Like I fucking CARE!" He yelled hysterically through his manic laughter. Arthur froze, his entire body tensing up. He moved to his feet and roughly grabbed Curt's shoulders, hauling him to his feet. "What the fuck?!"  
  
"I can't believe it." Arthur muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Jesus goddamn..."  
  
"You bastard. After all these years! I thought I could trust you! You promised me you wouldn't get back into that shit Curt! You almost DIED the last time you were into drugs! You promised me!! " He yelled, physically shaking Curt.  
  
Curt started laughing again.  
  
"What? Like it matters? I'm Curt Fucking Wild! I get to do whatever I want and you can't tell me any different. You're just a distraction! If Brian came back, do you really think I'd hang about with a whiney little bitch like you?!" He mocked, leaning in so close Arthur could see the thin crust of white powder lining his nostrils. Arthur shoved Curt backwards, a single tears leaking defiantly out from the barrier Arthur had raised.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you would. I'll leave you here with your powder then. Hope you're happy together." He hissed, turning away from the man sprawled in an untidy heap on the floor.  
  
He should have known it would happen eventually. He should have know the truth would come out. He stormed out of the house, forgetting to put a coat on as he slammed the door shut and furiously strode up the pavement. Walking without a coat in New york in November, Arthur discovered, was not a very good idea. He stepped into some all night coffee shop and shook the snow out of his hair as he sat down at the table in the furthest corner from the large windows. He ordered a coffee (black, no sugar) and soon found himself writing, scribbling lyrics on a napkin. He wasn't sure what he was writing exactly, and he didn't really care. He just needed to concentrate on something. He sat there for hours, ordering coffee and ignoring the world moving about him. He stuffed the napkin of lyrics in his pocket before he left, and checked himself into a hotel for the night.  
  
He went back the next morning to find the apartment in ruins, with Curt lying in the middle of the broken pots and shattered mirrors, sobbing like a beautiful angel that had fallen to the earth. He stood in the doorway, unmoving as Curt noticed him and begged forgiveness, confessing that he had started again because he had been upset.  
  
"Why?" Arthur had forced out. Why? Why was he upset? Why had he broken the trust they had kept since the beginning? Why hurt Arthur so terribly when he had promised not to?  
  
"Dr Ainsthrop called me...he told me what you have...I can't deal with losing you Arthur. I thought if I pushed you away now...God it hurts so much! It's NOT FAIR!" Curt smashed his fist into the floor, not seeming to notice when it began to bleed. Arthur's eyes widened and he ran to him, lifting the hand to inspect it. He kissed it gently and suddenly, before either of them knew it, they were kissing desperately, tearing off each other's clothes.  
  
"Love you you silly sod." Arthur had whispered as they lay tonelessly on the floor.  
  
"Love you."////  
  
"Dig your polished nails into the dirt,  
  
Snort the stuff up,  
  
Wipe the hurt off.  
  
You know it tears my heart out when you,  
  
Flirt with danger and any stranger.  
  
You're not as stupid as I look,  
  
Before I could read,  
  
You wrote the book.  
  
Cursed, since your birth dear,  
  
And your worst fears,  
  
Will all come true.  
  
Held my hand when I got my first tattoo,  
  
I was naked when it penetrated.  
  
Told everyone I'd slept with you,  
  
Thought you'd like it knew you wouldn't deny it.  
  
St.Arthur's gunna be unfaithful.  
  
Tell God he's got a dirty angel.  
  
Cursed, since your birth dear,  
  
And your worst fears,  
  
Will all come true.  
  
Babe you're not the first,  
  
Here on earth dear,  
  
Cause I'm still here,  
  
And I'm cursed too.  
  
Cursed like you.  
  
Hush, baby sleep now.  
  
Cause love you.  
  
I always will...  
  
Cursed, since your birth dear,  
  
And your worst fears,  
  
Will all come true.  
  
Babe you're not the first,  
  
Here on earth dear,  
  
Cause I'm still here,  
  
And I'm cursed too.  
  
Cursed like you." Arthur grinned rakishly at the crowd, all previous fears forgotten as the wild guitar solo began and he turned to see his lover (clad in skin-tight faded jeans, sheer black shirt and large steel toe boots) who was jumping up and down as he played, his bleached hair creating a sort of odd halo about his head as his whole body moved in time with the music.  
  
Arthur stalked towards him, his body moving like a cat stalking it's prey. The audience screamed their approval, but Arthur could hear nothing but the addictive scream of the guitar. He jumped down off the platform to his lover, shutting his eyes as he leant and kissed Curt full on the mouth as the whole world watched...  
  
Curt didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh. That was fun. I know I said I'd write Arthur's song myself but I just can't be arsed, so this song is in fact stolen (with some minor adjustments). It's Robbie William's song 'Cursed'. I'm not actually a big fan of his, but believe me, if you haven't heard this song already, you absolutely HAVE TO. It's fabulous. Go. Buy. Listen. Be shocked.  
  
Waaahh! Arthur is ill! I am such a bitch! I'm going to make you wait till the next chapter before you get to find out what's wrong with ickle Arthur...  
  
Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Oh, and don't get all happy too soon, there may be trouble for our favorite couple in the future *cackles and rubs hands together in an altogether unpleasant manner* 


End file.
